


Noble Pup

by deathwailart



Series: Codexes: Dragon Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Codex - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aedan Cousland; warrior: templar, champion, guardian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble Pup

And so the Theirin bloodline ended before the ending of the Fifth Blight.

And perhaps one day we will take a full accounting of these things where we will mourn the spilling of the last blood of Calenhad when he might be remembered as something other than what he was when all who knew him all lie in ashes and take their seat by the Maker’s side.  For now though let us not forget that he was the son of a teyrn and at that time presumed to be the very last of the Couslands after Rendon Howe’s betrayal and attack on Highever.  Young but you know what the Couslands are like, they stick to their words, it is bred in the bone with them: a Cousland always does his or her duty and Aedan Cousland is no different, no matter what duties he oversees.  He’s very much like his mabari in all honesty; a strong young man, broad of shoulder, sword in one hand, shield in the other, ready to attack or defend to the death.  His armour gleams in the sunlight, he has that pale quality of a man who has too much to do to allow him to sleep, stern eyes and the sort of chiselled good looks that Ferelden men are known for, particularly the Couslands.  Yet the moment he smiles all that changes and he’s the charming young man who made all Ferelden weak at the knees, who won the Landsmeet by sheer force of character, the one who has a joke for every situation.

Yet he is utterly content to sit back and let Anora be the hand that guides Ferelden, concerned more with being a Warden and the rebuilding of Amaranthine, keeping in touch with his brother Fergus as he rebuilds Highever.  He jokes that he was called pup up until the day he lost his family and whenever he looks to his lady wife, he does give her that look of fond yearning.  There are rumours that he lost his heart before he arranged the marriage with Anora, that Apostate with him but she was not seen after the battle, not that we have heard of and the marriage seems to go well.  Dare I say it, he is much more capable a ruler than Cailan ever was though I am loathe to speak ill of the dead.  He loves Anora dearly and the worst thing to do in his hearing is to ever dare to insult her.  There was only the word of a very few that Guerrin told the truth when he put forth this Alistair as the bastard son of the king and to suggest such a thing, a boy who knew nothing, who did not even lead, to place him upon the throne.

Ferelden pragmatism perhaps saved the day, the son of a teyrn knows how to rule as himself, not as a puppet with someone else pulling the strings.

That he allowed Loghain to live is troubling - the absence of Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe is noted often, his younger brother taking his place at most gatherings instead - but we would do well to remember that his father fought to free their homeland from Orlesian occupation.  The Battle of River Dane is still told to this day and it is likely Loghain was something of a heroic figure to a boy who grew into a young man, playing at soldiers and then practicing drills until he grew to be the man we hear tales of today.  After all, Loghain is a great general.  He held the gates of Denerim.  But to make him a Grey Warden…well, we shall see, Montsimmard may reveal more of his character and he will have little interference in Ferelden politics so far from home, hopefully kept too busy to hear anything of the game.

I have heard nothing yet of an heir but there is a smile on the queen’s face and her husband has been at court of late far more. 

—From private correspondence of “Sister” Constance, guest of Grand Cleric Elemena, to Comtesse Antoinette, 9:33 Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for human week at peopleofthedas on tumblr.
> 
> Available in [tumblr flavour](http://bansheesquad.tumblr.com/post/94818522344/aedan-cousland-warrior-templar-champion) with graphic.


End file.
